Broken Dreams
by Lenna Ford
Summary: A shipper Kate/Sawyer fanfic. An alternative version of what happens after the end of episode 4x08. Look for updates every week. I'll try to update every friday!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kate was sitting on the sand, watching the waves of the sea come and go, come and go… Endlessly. She was trying hard not to look sad, but sometimes, when nobody was watching, she allowed herself to feel that way. She was totally alone under the starless sky, feeling the cold breeze blow her curly and messy hair. She didn't mind. It felt great to feel the wind touching her skin, and though she was almost freezing there, she didn't feel like putting some clothes on. It was her own way of punishing herself. Ever since she was a kid, whenever she felt she had done something wrong, she never apologized. She only stood in the cold, shivering, until her mother would come and drag her back into the house, despite all her struggling to stay out. Obviously, things were no longer like that. She was in a damn island, not in Iowa. And she was no longer a scared kid. Now she was a grown-up woman, but she knew, deep down, that her way of dealing with things would never change. Her body could grow up, but she was still as stubborn as she was when a kid.

"Trying to catch a cold?" Kate looked up. Jack was standing there, looking down at her.

"Hello yourself." Kate said, turning her head to look at the sea again. She did her best to hide the expression of sadness that was haunting her face before.

"Is something wrong, Kate? Why are you here, in the cold, wearing nothing but this t-shirt?" Jack said while sitting down next to her. "You know, at night it gets colder… You shouldn't be here. Why don't you go near the fire with everyone else?"

Kate turned her head around to stare at the sea again. Then, she suddenly got up and looked down at Jack. "You know, you're right. I shouldn't be here." And with that, she turned around, walking towards the tent. She grabbed her backpack, checked if everything was inside, grabbed a coat, and started walking out of the tent, towards the jungle.

"Hey! Where you going?" Jack ran towards her, holding her arm carefully. "It's already dark. You, better than anyone, should know that it's not the best time to get in the jungle. It's dangerous… And besides, the helicopter may come back soon. You know…" He paused for a little, thinking of what to say. "They're not gonna wait for anybody else." Jack let go of her arm and looked at her, hoping she would reconsider what she was about to do. He knew, deep down, what she was going to do. And, although he knew that if she really wanted to go, he wouldn't be able to stop her, he would, at least, try.

"I know. I'm sorry." She gave him a meaningful look and turned around, walking towards the jungle again.

"It's him, isn't it? Sawyer." He said, trying to hide his feelings towards this. He was already over that, he thought. Yet, he still felt his blood rush whenever he thought about what he had seen that time. Kate and Sawyer, holding each other, naked in that bloody cage. "I thought you had already made your choice. You came back just to leave again? Why can't you make up your mind for once, Kate? "

She finally turned around, looking directly into his eyes. He knew what was coming. He knew what she was going to say, what she was going to do, like he had her all figured out. She was so beautiful… Standing there in front of him, her hair being blown towards his face by the window. Even in that island, with no shampoo, no perfumes, she still smelled so good. He thought he could lose himself in her hair. And her eyes… Beautiful green. Her freckles… When he thought about them, he damned himself. It remembered him about Sawyer. About the stupid nickname Sawyer gave her. _Freckles._

"I'm sorry, Jack. This isn't my place to stay. I hav…" She abruptly stopped speaking. She felt her legs trembling, like they couldn't stand her own body. She glanced around. Everything was moving too fast… She looked at Jack again, slowly closing her eyes… She felt her body coming down, but before she lost conscious, she felt Jack holding her, stopping her from hitting the ground.

Kate opened her eyes. She glanced around, still feeling her head ache a bit. She was in her tent, lying on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. It was no longer night. The sunlight was lying directly over her face. It was probably what had wakened her up. She was about to get up, when she heard a familiar woman voice.

"You should remain still for a little longer. If you get up too fast, you may get dizzy and pass out again."

Kate followed the voice with her eyes. It was Juliet. She hardened her face a bit. "Thanks for the advice, but I have some stuff to do." She wasn't any pleased to see Juliet, and not even trying to hide that.

"Yea, I know you probably do, by the way you tried to run into the jungle so much last night… By the way." She paused, trying to sound casual. "When was the last time you menstruated?"

Kate felt blood rush to her cheeks, feeling a little embarrassed, but quickly hiding it. "I'm sorry, but is that of your concern?"

Juliet looked at her with the same casual expression she had when she asked about her period before. "Yes, you're right. It's not my concern." She shrugged and turned around, walking out of the tent. Kate was still upset. _What the hell did she have to do with that? And why was she asking something like that to me? _Deep down, Kate knew what they were thinking. But she knew… She believed, deep down, that they were wrong. At least she wanted to. She looked at the back of Juliet with disgust. _How could they believe her? She was one of them! She was probably trying to do something awful to Sun. She was planning something…_ Kate felt it. But she was tired of arguing with Jack about it. He wouldn't listen to her anyway. Suddenly, she felt her stomach twisting. She fought against it. _No, not in front of her!_ She thought to herself. But it was useless. She quickly got up, trying as hard as she could to hold this back a little longer, but it was useless. She ran away from the tent, towards the brushes, and ended up throwing there, unable to stop herself from doing that. Juliet stared at her with interest while she threw up. _Damn it. It couldn't be happening! _When she was done, she turned around and found Juliet standing there, right behind her. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to go somewhere else. She ran back to the tent, looking for her backpack. She grabbed it and started walking into the jungle, once again.

"I put some vitamins in your backpack." Juliet said, giving her a meaningful look. "They might help you."

Kate listened to her, but pretended she didn't. It was embarrassing, and she didn't even like Juliet. How could she possibly be having this conversation with her? She kept walking, until Juliet was too far to be seen or heard.

Sawyer was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Not far, he heard crying. Baby crying. Was he hallucinating? But soon he found out what it was.

"No, not this way, Hurley! Just… Just hold him like that, I'll do it myself!" Claire said, handing Aaron to Hurley. "Don't cry, Aaron! I'm almost there… I know it hurts baby!" She seemed to be talking to the baby, who also seemed to listen to her. When he heard her voice he stopped crying, but still looked a bit scared. She carefully lifted his little leg. With small nippers, she removed the thorn that was stuck in his knee. He cried again when she pulled it, but once she was done, she took him in her arms and hugged him. The baby was starting to calm down. "He was crawling on the floor, that's how he got this on his knee. You know, I think that soon he's gonna start walking soon."

"Dude, that's cool!" He said, impressed. "I mean, the way you mothers do it. Make the child stop crying. If it was me, I'd probably make him cry even more."

Claire laughed, and then both at them looked at Sawyer, who was now standing at the door, wearing nothing but boxers. Claire blushed.

"Well, well, isn't it a touchin' scene? If the kiddo was a little bigger, I'd say it's yours, Avalanche." Sawyer said, smirking at Hurley. "Though I'd be happier if you two went lookin' after your kiddo somewhere else, you know. Is it that hard to remember that someone is trying to SLEEP here? God, I didn't know I was so easy to be forgotten!" He spoke in a pissed tone. Hurley rolled his eyes, kind of used to his attitude already. "Come on, man. You shouldn't talk to her like that. I mean, I'm already used to that, but Claire's not."

Claire looked at him and turned around, a little embarrassed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just wanted Hurley's help because Aaron was hurt. I'm leaving now." She walked towards the door. When she opened it, she stopped and stood there, surprised. Because standing there, was Kate.

Sawyer turned around, ready to go back to bed. Claire walked towards Kate, hugging her with one arm, holding Aaron with the other. "Can't believe you came back!" She said, almost in a whisper. Kate hugged her back, and spoke in a soft tone. "Neither do I…"

Kate was hugging Claire, but looking at Sawyer's back. She was glad to see him again. She'd spent almost two weeks without seeing, or hearing from him. She felt bad for that. The last time they had seen each other, they had a fight. She left without even looking back. And now, there she was, staring at his back again and feeling relieved that she got a chance to see him again.

Sawyer felt his heart beat faster when he heard Kate's voice. He slowly turned to her. He felt amazing, happy that she was back. But he obviously didn't let it show. "So, you're back already Freckles? Though you'd stay with the doc a little longer… Guess I was wrong. Glad I didn't bet it, though." He smirked. Her happiness at seeing him soon became regret. Maybe she did the wrong thing by coming back.

"I didn't come back for you, don't worry." She lied. Claire suddenly spoke, trying to be careful with her words. "What about Locke? I mean, he told you not to come back… "

Kate suddenly remembered that. She had totally forgotten she had been thrown away from there. She sighed, and looked at Claire. "Can I stay hidden in your house for a while?"

Sawyer laughed ironically and turned around, walking into his room again. "Well well well! This little reunion is really awesome, but I'm gonna try to get some sleep again, if YOU let me do it this time, without putting baby Huey here to din into my ears. Night… An' welcome back, sweet cheeks." He shut the door behind him. Smiling to himself, glad that she was back, he laid on his bed. He knew that he wouldn't get back to sleep, but he would at least pretend it.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Thanks for ****people who reviewed and added this FF to their favorites! Yet, I must be warning: This time it has mature content, so if you don't feel comfortable with that, you should skip the end of this chapter. Thanks everyone and keep reviewing! I knew I said I'd add every Friday, but I just couldn't wait to write this chapter. Xoxo!**

**--**

"Do you need any help?" Kate asked. Claire was holding Aaron with one arm and preparing food with the other.

"Sure. Thanks!" Claire smiled and carefully handed Aaron to Kate, who looked at her with a confused expression – She meant help with the food, not with Aaron. Kate looked down at the baby, who looked back at her, with a funny expression.

"Well… Maybe I could finish the food for you, huh?" Kate said, with a weak expression. She hadn't moved yet, like she was afraid of dropping the baby.

"Nah, that's okay. I already started it anyway. Just hold Aaron for a little while, he likes the company of other people. You know, he's always with me, so when someone else holds him he seems to love it!" Claire smiled at Kate and continued with her work, doing the food. It smelled good, Kate thought. "Well… He used to have Charlie, but now…" Claire froze at that thought. Her face suddenly looked painful and a lot older than it was. "It's… Kind of hard to me, you know? His father… I mean, Aaron's father…" She corrected. "He wanted me to have Aaron… Maybe more than I wanted. But after a while, he just told me to leave. I didn't understand it… We were good. And he suddenly told me to go, that he didn't want Aaron anymore… Then… Well." Claire sighed, and Kate thought she had seen her wipe a tear. "Then Charlie came and loved Aaron as his own. And now he's gone… And will never come back. I'm totally alone at this."

Kate stood still for a while, hearing to Claire's words. She suddenly felt her stomach twist, the way she always felt every morning. But now it wasn't for the same reason. It was because of Claire's words. Everything she said could fit in Kate's situation. She didn't want to admit it to herself… She was afraid of thinking that, afraid that someone would hear her thoughts. She was totally scared ever since that morning.

_"Damn it!" Kate spoke as she threw up. Sun was standing next to her, patting her back._

_"Don't worry… It'll get better soon. I promise." Sun stopped speaking, thinking of what she was going to say next. She tried to be careful with her words, but she knew she needed to tell Kate about it. She didn't know if Kate was aware of her own situation or not… But Sun needed to tell her about it. "The morning sickness… They won't last too much, maybe a few weeks." She stopped, looking at Kate, who froze, shocked, trying to process the new information. Sun decided it was better to keep the speech. "At least I don't have them anymore. I can give you some herbs so you can make some tea with them… They'll help you feel better." _

_"I… I'm not pregnant, Sun." Kate spoke, slowly. Sun glanced at her and gave her a weak smile, obviously realizing that she had decided do deny it. _

_"Oh… I understand. Anyway, if you need anything… Just call me, alright?"_

_Kate nodded. She looked at Sun as she got up and walked towards Jin, who was calling for her in Korean._

Kate carefully walked towards the couch and sat down there, with Aaron on her lap. He was still staring at her with his beautiful and shiny blue eyes. Kate suddenly felt uncomfortable. It was like the baby wanted to say something to her but couldn't, because he obviously couldn't speak yet. So, he would stare at her like that.

Before she could say anything else, they heard someone call from the door. "Heyyy, mamacita, are you there? Locke's comin' here, so I thought I should let you know, so nobody's gonna be surprised about that, huh? Damn it, I can't believe how kind I am."

Claire and Kate rolled her eyes, but soon the realized what he had just said. Kate rushed towards the door with Aaron and opened up for Sawyer. He looked at her, a bit shocked at first. He didn't know why. He looked at Aaron, and then at Kate. He forced a fake smirk to cover his previous expression.

"You almost fooled me, Freckles!" He said, as Kate looked confused at him. "But this can't be ours. He doesn't have Freckles like you." He smiled a little bit. Kate blushed, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house, making him sit down on the couch.

"What are you talking about? Was that some kind of joke?" Kate asked, seriously, still holding Aaron in her arms. Sawyer watched her, as Aaron played with her hair. He truly smiled this time. That scene was touching, but he also felt a little scared, though he didn't know why. He, once again, covered his expression with a smirk.

"Hell, Freckles! That's no joke! That kid ain't mine, you know that!"

"For God's sake, Sawyer, just quit the jokes for once!" Kate shouted at him. Aaron started to cry, probably scared by her yelling. She held him closer to her, cuddling him in her arms in a way that she didn't know she could do. He started to calm down. Sawyer watched the scene, frozen. He didn't know why, but it made him shiver.

"Locke's comin'. You should hide somewhere." He said, sighing. Claire, who was watching everything with no speaking pulled them both by their arms, and made them walk upstairs, into Kate's room.

"You'd better stay there. I'll take care of this." She took Aaron from Kate's arms and closed the door, leaving Kate and Sawyer there and going back downstairs. Kate breathed slowly. She was nervous, though she didn't know why. She was wearing jeans and a green blouse that didn't cover her belly. Sawyer stared at her belly. Was it his impression, or it got bigger in the two weeks they hadn't seen each other? She noticed him staring and quickly grabbed a coat, putting it on. He found it weird of her, because it was really hot to wear that, but didn't say anything this time.

"So… Did you come here only to warn me about Locke? " She asked, trying to get this mind off of what she knew he was thinking about before. He looked up to her face now, and walked towards the bed, sitting down there.

"Nah, not really. As a matter of fact, I came to see if I would be invited for dinner. Big mountain there ate all the food, I've been starvin' the last few days." He smirked and laid on the bed. "Son of a bitch! I'm wet! What the hell is wrong with this water? It stinks more than the doc!"

Kate laughed. Sawyer looked at her madly, and she gave him a smile. "Aaron. I didn't get a chance to clean it up yet. Sorry. But you can clean yourself in the bathroom." She pointed at a door in the room. "Sawyer sighed deeply and walked towards the bathroom, pissed off.

"Damn it! That's why I'll never have children! Don't need any stupid thing to piss on me!"

Kate froze, her eyes suddenly becoming sad. Sawyer looked at her, ready to complain a bit more, but stopped when he noticed the look in her face. She looked truly sad and hopeless. He took his shirt off and threw it at the ground, smelling himself. He didn't smell bad, and his skin wasn't wet either. He walked towards Kate.

"What's that look in your face, Freckles?" He spoke, trying not to sound arrogant, but still sounding a little bit anyway. She seemed to wake up from that and looked up at him, with a serious expression.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed his arm and held her still.

"I know you better than you believe, sweet cheeks. So, you mind tellin' me or will I have to find out myself?"

Kate forced a smile. "I guess you'll have to find it out yourself, then." She tried to walk past him again, but again, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, pressing his body against hers.

"Hell, Freckles, why do you wanna leave me so much?" He smirked again, pulling her even closer, pressing his body against hers. She felt her blood rush as his naked chest pressed against her breasts. She breathed deeply and gave in, pulling him closer and kissing him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He lifted her up and she folded her legs around his waist. It was enough for him. He quickly removed her coat, throwing it to the ground and pressing her against the wall with no ceremony. She moaned – It was exactly the way she liked it. She quickly removed her own shirt and threw it to the ground, next to her coat. He quickly unwrapped her bra, removing it and tossing it to the floor. She felt her cheeks blush as he lowered his head and kissed her breasts, licking her nipples and massaging her other breast with one hand, still holding her pressed to the wall with his other hand and with his own body. She moaned as he worked at her breasts, and started unbuttoning his jeans with her hands, pulling them down. She pushed her hand into his boxers, noticing that he was already hard. He dropped her to the ground and started removing her jeans as well, as she kissed him forcefully. As soon as he was done with her jeans, he turned her around, so that she was facing the wall, pressing her breasts against it. She shivered when he did that, because the wall was freezing. He smirked and kissed her ear, biting it slowly, working one hand back to her breast, massaging her nipples. He pressed his lower area against her butt, as with the other hand, he started to slowly remove her panties. When he was done at undressing her, he slid his hand back up, pushing his hand between her legs, pressing his fingers there slowly and carefully. She soon became wet, and he knew it was the time to start. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, lowering his boxers a bit, not even wasting time removing them. He opened her legs a little bit, and started to penetrate her. She moaned and pressed her own body against his, as he started to thrust into her, pressing her even more against the wall, her face facing it. He started slowly, but then fastened, making her whole body shiver and tremble. It felt great, she thought. He knew exactly the way she liked it. Violent. Wild. He painted into her ear, massaging her clitoris as he moved into her fast, and she moaned louder than she should, but she couldn't help herself. She suddenly thought of Claire down there with Locke, and they both moaning out loud, everybody realizing they were having sex upstairs. It would be funny, though embarrassing and tragic. But she couldn't help herself. It was too much for her. As he fastened even more, she painted and moaned even louder than before. He knew how to drive her crazy. She pressed against the wall, rubbing her body against his. He massaged her breast with one hand, her clitoris with the other and moved fast inside her. She couldn't take it anymore. Neither could he. The both of them pressed more against each other, reaching the orgasm together. Sawyer grasped her breasts and gave it a last thrust into her. He collapsed against her, as her whole body twisted in pleasure. He moved away from her a little bit, and she finally turned away to face him, her cheeks pink. He smiled at her, sweating. She smiled back, giving him a little kiss on the lips. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, but then stopped when he remembered it was wet because of Aaron. He set her on the floor, and she slowly walked towards her clothes, picking them up and putting them on. He did the same, first puling his boxers up to cover his lower area, and then started to put his jeans back on. She turned to face him. Maybe it was the time to tell him the truth. The truth about her condition. She just didn't know how to begin. The both of them stared at each other for a while. Sawyer seemed to notice that she wanted to tell him something.

"Sawyer…" She began. "I have something to tell you."

"I'm all ears, sweet cheeks!" He gave her a smirk and sat down on the dry side of the bed. She kept staring at him. _God, it was so hard. _She opened her mouth to speak again, but something stopped her - A loud fuss downstairs. The both looked at each other, and Sawyer went in front of her, opening the door carefully and looking down to see what it was. Down there, Claire and Locke laid on the ground, lifeless. And Aaron – Aaron was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Oh my God!" Kate tried to rush downstairs to see Claire and Locke, but Sawyer grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room, locking them inside. She tried to argue, but he covered her mouth with his hands. "Shhh!" He put his finger in front of his mouth. "Stay calm, Freckles! They're probably still here!"

Kate looked up at him with an understanding expression. He slowly lowered his hand from her mouth to her waist, holding her closely to his body. The both of them stood there, leaning against the door, trying to listen to any kind of sound. They suddenly looked at each other with eyes wide open. Sawyer grabbed Kate and ran towards the window, opening it. Both of them jumped from the window, and the door that they were just leaning against exploded. Sawyer grabbed the lower roof that was just under the window, keeping his balance. Kate wasn't that lucky – She tried to hold to the same spot, but her hands slipped and she fell down to the ground. Sawyer looked down to her, scared. They were on the 2nd floor. It wasn't very high, all the houses were small, but the way she fell, she had probably been hurt. He rocked his body back and forth, aiming at the ground. When he was sure he wouldn't fall on Kate, he throwing himself, landing next to Kate.

"Hey Freckles!" As soon as he was on the ground, he carefully lifted her. She seemed dizzy, but besides that, fine.

"Sawyer?" She opened her eyes, setting her hand on her head.

"Are you okay?" He tried to help her to stand up. She nodded to him and stood on her feet.

"Yea… I'm fine. What happened?" She looked up to the window.

"No time for that, sweet cheeks. Gotta run. Let's go to the beach." Sawyer grabbed her arm and started running, dragging her. She stopped him.

"No! We have to check Claire and Locke… What if… " She began.

"NO TIME for what if's!" Sawyer stopped her from speaking. "If we stay, we die. I already told you, every man for himself." He glared at her. She shook her head, obviously upset at his acting.

"If it's every man for himself, why are you helping me?" She let go of his arm and stood there, staring at him. Before he could answer, Kate saw a red point of light on his forehead. She screamed, tackling him to the ground. Just were his head was before, a bullet passed by. The both of them got up and started running towards the jungle, as fast as they could. They couldn't go back to help, they would be killed. Kate was sad, but she did the only thing she knew she was good at – She ran.

"You're not being very lucky at this, Jack!" Juliet spoke, laughing. Jack was trying to get a fish, but, as Juliet said, he wasn't being very lucky. It seemed like he had no idea what he was doing, and it was even funny.

"Hey, stop mocking me!" He said, laughing too. Juliet stopped to think for a while. She wasn't very sure if she should tell Jack or not, but Kate was more friendly to him than to her, so she would probably listen to him more than she listened to Juliet. Jack seemed to notice that something was going on in her head.

"Hey… What's wrong?" He walked closer to her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Jack… I think I should tell you something." She began.

Jack sighed. He was worried – Every time Juliet said something like that, it was never something good. "Well… I'm hearing." He forced a smile.

Juliet thought for another minute. Then, she decided it was better to just say it. "Jack… I think… I think Kate is pregnant. Well, I don't just think. I'm almost sure."

"Jack was shocked. He looked at her truly annoyed, and it bothered her. But, somehow, he didn't look surprised at all. It was like he was mad at something he knew that was coming, but didn't want to admit it to himself. Juliet continued speaking.

"Well… You know what happens to pregnant women on this island. I already told you. She must leave the island soon. I'm not sure exactly for how long she has been pregnant, but it's probably almost 2 months. You must tell her, Jack. She hates me. She'll never listen to me. "

Jack was trying to gather all the new information. It was hard for him, because he had loved Kate. It was hard for him to see her with someone else, but it was even harder to see her with Sawyer. He couldn't understand why she'd done that to him. Why would she choose Sawyer? It didn't make any sense at all, but it was fine now. Juliet had made him feel different, better. He loved Juliet now. At least that's what he wanted.

"Jack…?" She spoke slowly. He was so lost in thoughts, that he had even forgot about her. He managed to laugh, trying to sound casual.

"Hey, sorry." He seemed still a bit upset, but tried to cover it soon. "I guess I gotta go there to talk to her then, huh?"

Juliet nodded. She knew it was exactly what he was going to do, and even though she felt a little bit jealous, she wouldn't do anything at all to stop him.

Sawyer and Kate kept running, until they were almost halfway done. They decided to stop by the river to drink water. Kate sat down there, feeling dizzy. She didn't say anything, but ever since she fell from the window before, her head had been spinning around, and she was feeling an awful pain in her belly. Deep inside, she was worried, but wanting to believe it was nothing. She drank a lot of water, and finally laid on the ground. Sawyer sat down next to her. He knew she was upset at him for not wanting to come back, but what choice did they have? He didn't want to risk himself, to risk her… For other people. Somehow he felt that nothing else in the world mattered when he was with her, and that made him feel like an idiot. He had never felt this way before. Was that stupid feeling love? He didn't know. He hoped not. He wasn't ready to love. He suddenly looked at her face – She was too pale, and sweating. He moved a little closer, looking directly into her face, trying to see if she was in pain. Before he could say anything, she leaned forwards and threw up on the ground in front of them. He made a disgusted face.

"What the hell, Freckles! What's goin on? You not feelin' fine? We should head to the beach… Maybe you need to go see the doc…"

"I'M NOT GONNA SEE ANYONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted, madly. He looked at her surprised – He had never seen her act like that. He gave her an annoyed look and grabbed her by her waist, trying to set her on her feet so they could go to the camp to see Jack. As soon as he touched her she backed way, her face filled with tears. Sawyer was totally lost at that, he didn't know what the hell was happening to her, neither what to do.

"Damn it, freckles, quit that, we gotta leave now!"

"GO ALONE, DAMN IT!" She shouted at him again. It was getting on his nerves. Why was she acting like that? He was only trying to protect her. He sighed and turned around.

"FINE! I'll go alone, THEN." He started to walk away. Kate was staring at his back, helpless.

"It's… It's all your fault…" She spoke, slowly. Sawyer turned to see what she way saying, and that scene terrified him – Kate was standing there, pale and sweating, as before, but in her pants, just between her legs – There was blood. A lot of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! I'm very sorry about the delay! I've been very busy with work and university, that's why I haven't written anything lately. I'll try not to take so long for now on. Please, keep reviewing!

Xoxo

Lenna

**Chapter Four**

"KATE?" Sawyer shouted, terrified. Kate was standing there, her ghostly face staring blankly at him, blood dripping from her pants. She was about to faint, but Sawyer rushed towards her, grabbing her before she could hit the ground. He quickly, but carefully, picked her up and held her in his arms, trying not to run, so he wouldn't shake her, but walking as fast as he could towards the beach. "Damn it!", he thought. What the hell was happening to her? Why was she bleeding like this? It didn't make sense, or at least he couldn't understand it right now. But it could wait. Now he had to take her as fast as he could to the Jack. He could fix her. That thought hurt him. Why couldn't HE fix her? Why couldn't he save her instead of Jack? That's what he most wanted to, but he couldn't. Nothing would make him feel worse than that. And it wasn't only the grudge he held against Jack – He also wanted to keep her safe, he promised her that and yet, now that she was lying in his arms like that, he was useless, helpless.

"Waiting for our rescue to come?" Juliet spoke, sitting beside Jack. He was sitting on the sand, in front of the beach, in the same spot Kate was when he talked to her last night, just before she decided she would leave – To Sawyer. It was already getting dark.

"Yeah, I guess so. I hope it doesn't take too long, though. It's getting cold." He smiled to her. She returned the smile, and moved a little closer to him.

"Yes, it's cold…" She rubbed herself, shivering. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her closely. She smiled at him and leaned forward. He did the same. They were about to kiss, when Jack heard his name. There was a voice, far away, calling him. He thought he knew that voice, but he never heard that voice call him this way. It was Sawyer. And he was desperate.

"JAAAACK!!" Sawyer shouted, carrying Kate in his arms. He was dirty, sweating and rotted. Everybody else in the beach looked at him. Sun almost shouted as she saw Kate that way, running towards them. But Sawyer ignored her and everybody else who tried to approach them, like they weren't here. He kept walking, until he reached who he was calling – Jack.

"What happened to her?!" Jack shouted, then looked at Kate's pants filled with blood. "She's losing the baby!" He shouted at Sawyer. He gave him an weird look, like he didn't understand what he was saying very well. Juliet ran towards them, then looked down at Sawyer.

"Come with me, now!" Juliet shouted. Sawyer followed her quickly, without complaining. The three of them rushed towards a place very familiar to Juliet. The medical station.

Sawyer's head was spinning. So, Kate was pregnant. Well, not anymore, because she had lost the baby. Or maybe she hadn't? He didn't know. Juliet and Jack have been there for almost an hour. They didn't let him come with them. He was so mad. Why didn't they let him in? He had to be with Kate. If she was pregnant, for God sake, it was his kid. He swallowed hard. His kid. It was a weird thing to hear. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even hear when the doors opened. Jack walked towards him, standing in front of him. Juliet was with him. He face was so hard, that Sawyer's heart almost jumped from his chest.

"She's fine. The baby too." Juliet spoke slowly. Sawyer sighed in relief. Juliet continued. "But, if she wants to keep this baby in her belly, she must take the vitamins I gave her yesterday. She is almost five weeks now. It was very luck that she hadn't lost ­the baby… Well… Just another island miracle, I guess." Juliet gave Sawyer a gentle smile. He was too scared to smile back. He was relived Kate was fine, but what now? She was pregnant, and they were in a bloody damn island, waiting for a rescue that might never come.

"Well, congratulations, I guess." Jack finally spoke. Sawyer looked up at him, miserable. He turned away and started to walk out of the medical station. Juliet began speaking again. "She is sleeping. I'm giving vitamins right into her veins, so she must stay like this for tonight. Are you going to stay here with her over the night?"

Sawyer was in some kind of weird dream. He just nodded to Juliet, and she nodded back. "Alright. There's a bed already set in the room she is in for you. She'll probably stay asleep until tomorrow. I'm also going to sleep in the medical station, in case you need me.

Sawyer nodded once again. He didn't know Juliet was so helpful. As a matter of fact, he was beggining to wonder why she was helping them like this. Before he could say anything else, she turned around and walked towards a room. He could hear the lock switch. He sighed and walked towards the room that Kate was. He opened the door slowly, hoping that he would see a sleepy Kate, but instead, she was sitting on the bed already, a little bit dizzy. He rushed towards her, holding her.

"Calm yourself down there, sweet cheeks!" He made her lie down again. "You're not goin' anywhere right now. You're gonna stay here, till mornin'. It's been a terrible mornin', for both of us. I need to sleep too, and I'm not gonna waste this warm and fluffy bed here." He pointed at his bed. It had nothing of warm and fluffy, as a matter of fact, it looked very uncomfortable, but she didn't feel like arguing right now.

"What… What happened?" She spoke, slowly. She saw her torn clothes thrown on the floor, filled with blood. She swallowed hard, and touched her belly by instinct. Sawyer noticed, swallowed hard, and finally spoke.

"Don't worry. The kid's fine." He looked at the bed next to her, and sat down there, removing his shoes slowly. She looked at him. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't sleep in days. Then it finally hit her. He knew about the baby, about the pregnancy. Her cheeks flushed, and she quickly removed the hand from her belly, resting on the bed. Sawyer got up and started pushing the bed he was going to sleep, so it took place right next to hers. Then he finally removed his shirt and threw it to the ground, throwing himself into the bed next to her.

"Sorry, Freckles." He spoke, sincerely. "It's my fault you're like this. But don't worry, I'm gonna take us off of this island. No matter what." He finally turned towards her, holding her hand. She looked at him still. "And after we get back, we'll run far away. Nobody's gonna hurt you. I told you, I'll keep you safe." He smiled. She couldn't help but to smile too and lean closer, kissing his nose. She was still too weak, so he didn't want to bother her anymore, neither to talk about the pregnancy thing right now. They were already screwed up anyway. She needed to rest, and he was going to give her that.

"Thank you…" She finally spoke, moving closer. He opened his arms and held her, kissing her forehead. For now, they would do nothing but sleep.


End file.
